Oblivion
by Saddened Soul
Summary: [KHII] Oblivion is coming. The end of Sora's journey is coming to a close, but his adversaries are planning to reopen Kingdom Hearts. His search for Riku and King Mickey is drawing him into a dire conflict. A storm is brewing beyond the horizon.
1. Prologue

_I own not 'Kingdom Hearts', nor do I make any profit from this story. I should warn you here, though, that this will contain spoilers for the game._

**OBLIVION- PROLOGUE**

_The Key to salvation, The Key to ruin..._

_Those who bring upon these, are the crafters of the end..._

Twilight Town. A city nestled in the mountains, with a magnificent clock tower standing in its center. The citizens here have lived lives of peace for years, nothing threatening the serenity that blanketed the town. There is a long trail that stretches down the mountains to the beach below, and most of the children spend their time there during the summertime. An arena is even present in the town, and various festivities and tournaments take place there. It is a place that has not been tainted by corruption, a place where one can rest their soul. Yet there lies a mansion, near the back of the town. Huge and abandoned, it casts an oppressive shadow on the surrounding buildings and streets. No one goes near it, and people tend to not speak of it. Covered with vines and moss, and in desperate need of repair, it has been like this for years. A large, black gate prohibits entry, with a great padlock hanging from the front. It is a saddening view when compared to the rest of the town. It remains untouched, behind that giant gate... But this fateful day, a young boy had completed his daily tasks, and was heading for home. His skateboard snuggled under his arm, he walked through the empty streets, many retiring to their homes and family for the day.

He was somewhat tall, with a mess of spiky, dirty blond hair. His tan jacket and pants rustled in the sudden breeze, and his eyes were a gentle blue. Perhaps too gentle. On this day, as he traveled home, he passed by that great, black gate. He paid it no attention at first, having been by it countless times and knowing that it was just an old, rundown mansion. But today there was something different about, something out of place. He nudged his head just slightly to the left, enough to see that the gate lay open. There was a very, very small opening, but his young, keen senses could spot it and realize the difference. He stared at it for a time, but curiosity got the better of him.

He went towards it, looking up at the grand building as he went. He could feel a strange sensation coming from it. A knot formed in the pits of his stomach, but he was of the courageous type, and so he left his skateboard leaning against the steel gate and pushed it just a little more with his other hand. It was surprisingly light for its size, but he noticed it not. The golden, brick path to the mansion lay before him, snaking in and around the plants and trees on both sides. Gulping and gathering up his bravery, he started forward. He knew in his mind that this was wrong, that he should turn back and continue on home, but at the same time it was as if something was pulling him towards the building.

Besides, he had not a family, and his friends would not pay mind if he was a little late in returning to the clock tower. Shaking off any second thoughts, he continued to the mansion itself, finally reaching its front door. He looked up at it, taking it all in. He had always wondered what this place was for, what significance it has. Before he tried the door handle he took a wary look back. What if someone saw his skateboard? What if they saw the gate? He shook his head. He would not be long, just a quick glance and then he would be out of there. It would only take five minutes at the very least, and fifteen at the maximum.

The boy returned his attention to the door, two brass handles on both sides. He thought about knocking, but he realized that was illogical. No one lived here, not anymore, and in his time in the town he had not ever heard of anyone even having resided here. Yet this place, in his mind, would be an elegant, and beatiful place if repaired-how could anyone _not_ choose to live here? While he ran this through his mind, his hands rose to grasp the handles. With little effort he pushed the doors open, not having been locked. A cold realization hit him. What if someone had gone inside? It would explain why both the gate and the door were unlocked, but he solified his resolve and stepped inside.

A sudden gush of wind swept through and past him, and the doors shut loudly. He jumped at this, like an animal if it were awoken from a deep slumber, and looked back. If anyone were inside, now they would know that someone had intruded on their activities. He waited for a moment, listening to the creak of the old building. It was dreadfully dark, the only light coming through dusty and cracked windows. Ahead of him was a staircase that split to the let and right, and to his right was another door. Nothing to his left, and he began towards the staircase, but stopped. Right beside the first steps was a drawer of sorts. That was not what caught his gaze, but it was the only object atop the piece of furniture that was curious. It was a picture frame, full of dust. He felt compelled to touch it, which he did.

Taking it into his hand he turned it around and back, seeing that it was naught but a picture frame. But then he diverted his attention to the picture itself. Blowing it gently to rid some of the dust, he squinted to make out what the picture was. His eyes widened in surprise. It was him, and his three other friends. Olette, Pintz, and Hayner. What was a picture of them doing here? He looked more closely. Yes, he recalled when this was taken, but who had taken it? He could nearly make the person out, but, but... no. It was a blank. It was like it had been torn from his memory.

A deep rumbling noise reached his ears, and he could feel it beneath him. His head spun to look towards the staircase's first landing. The entire first part of the staircase itself was shifting forward, separating from the wall. Clouds of dust rose, and more fell from the surroundings. Without knowing it he dropped the picture frame, the glass shattering and leaving the picture to curl on the floor. The boy took a step back, and then one forward. He hesitated, but like before, something was pulling him to it, like a magnet he was attracted. He glanced down at the picture, at the same time clenching his fists nervously. He was afraid. He knew he should have ran out of there, left it all behind, but his heart told him differently.

As he approached the landing, he wondered if he had triggered this by picking up the frame. It was not too well-hidden a mechanism, but perhaps the resident of this place thought that no one would pay an old, abandoned mansion mind. The boy knew now, without a single doubt, that someone was here. And his fear grew upon reaching the new discovery. Before him was a stairwell, one that had been hidden beneath the other staircase. This one lead downward, underground, and curled in a spiral. He peered into the darkness, trying to see where it ended. Alas, however, it was impossible. He contemplated on whether or not to descend the stairwell, but, once again, curiosity prevailed over logic.

Steadily he went, his footsteps echoeing ever downward. His journey was not a long one, though; a light could be seen below, leading into a room. His imagination stayed dormant, however, and this had actually surprised him. He could remember when he was younger that he would spend most of his time daydreaming and thinking about the world beyond this place, this town. What else was out there? There had to be something; the world could not just end with this town... could it?

He remembered these dreams he would spontaniously have. A variety of places radically different than his town. But one stood out to him most, like the brightest star in the night sky. It was a series of islands closely bound together. One contained a town, filled with houses, a school, and other things. It was something like Twilight Town, but at the same time, not in any way the same. On another island, children would play, laughing and enjoying themselves, with the sun in their eyes and the sun beaming down upon them. Yet, during one dream, this peace was shattered. The islands were hit by a dreadful storm, where black storm clouds boomed with thunder and raging winds tore at the island. No rain fell.

A cave was emphasized in this dream. Inside, the walls were covered with the drawings of the children. At the back of the cave, however, was a large, oak door, outlined by a gold rim...

There was a castle as well, in other dreams, with a valley covered with rising waterfalls leading up to it. The castle was in ruins, and the village surrounding its base in the same state. The interior was in slightly better shape, but still nothing to amaze. He assumed something had happened to the castle, something major to leave it as such.

He finally stopped at the end of the stairwell, facing a long, entirely white room. In the center of the room was a very long, vertical table that matched the room's length almost completely. Multiple chairs, around thirteen or so, surrounded the table, and behind it, at the end of the room, was a single door. He looked around in awe at the extreme clarity of the room. It was as if not a single speck of dust was in the room. He turned to the front, to see that someone else was present. Sitting at the opposite end of the table was a girl, most likely of the same age as the boy. She was wearing something of a short, white dress. Somewhat long, light blonde hair adorned her head, and her intense eyes were focused on the notebook in her hands. A pencil was in her eyes, and the boy found it difficult to lay his eyes upon her; there was a powerful aura surrounding her, invisible, but there all the same.

"...So you came," she said, looking up at him. The notebook was set down onto the surface of the table. She smiled, but it made him uncomfortable. How had this girl known he was coming? He opened his mouth to speak, but she motioned for him to remain silent. "Please, sit down," she said, waving her am at the table before them. He hesitated, but eventually pulled the chair opposite of her and sat.

Something was familiar about this chair, this table. He had been here before, however his fists clenched. He was not happy to feel this. He would rather have not felt it at all. "My name... is Namime, and your name... is Roxas... isn't it?"

The boy's eyes widened in surprise, and he squinted at her in suspicion. He leaned forward. "How... do you know my name?" he asked nervously, a drop of sweat forming near his right temple. Nausea slowly became apparent within him, and this only worsened with what she said next.

"I know quite a bit about you... more than you most likely know about yourself. When it all comes down to it, though, you were never really meant to exist." Roxas blinked. Had he heard right? Certainly his hearing was not being affected in this place as well.

"...What do you mean? What do you mean I wasn't meant to exist?"

Namine lost her smile, replacing it with a frown. "You are a NEO, Roxas, but in your case, you are special. You are different, unique... I... I should apologize, though. If only Sora-,"

"'NEO'?" he inquired fearfully. "W-What... What is _that_, and, and... _who is Sora_?" He stood up, nearly knocking the chair. He stared at her, seemingly angry, but really confused and afraid. She stood up as well, and beckoned him over to the door. "Please, follow me; all will become clear."

She opened the door and he reluctantly followed her through it. They appeared in a hallway identical to the room before, once again with a single door at the end. This was repeated several times, but with the doors alternating in location. It was similar to a labryinth, thought the boy, and he wondered if he would be able to find the way out on his own... the thought was unbelievable, but something deep inside of him told him otherwise. It was a conflict between logic and emotion, and he had no idea what to think. At last, she stopped before a door, larger than the rest. She glanced at him worriedly. "Are you sure you want to go in?"

He looked at her increduously. "What do you mean, 'am I ready'? I'm the one following you, remember?" The boy was agitated by this time, only wanting to leave and go home. He cursed his curiosity, it was what got him into this predicament. She looked down at the floor, inspecting her sandals.

"...Yes, alright. Come along then," she responded, and opened the door, unleashing a bright light. Roxas shielded his eyes, but slowly let his arm fall, seeing that the light had been temporary. He rubbed his eyes to help them adapt to the new lighting, and continued on inside, with Namine coming in behind him. He looked around in awe ant the sheer simplicity of it all. The walls and floor were a hazy white, melding into each other. The ceiling was a formless, white light, and before him were three, massive flower-like objects. They were majestic, violet pods, their pedals surrounding the one occupant in each. He stared up at the person within the pod. A teenage boy, no older than himself, with a tuff of brunet hair. Roxas backed away. The resemblance between him and that boy was uncanny; it startled him.

"He is Sora... and you are his Nobody, his other half," she informed him.

"His... _Nobody_... What does that mean?" he asked while turning back to her.

"It means that he is not complete. He, Sora, lost his body and soul, but someone very special to him restored him to his former self. However, he is still missing something very crucial-part of his heart."

Roxas brought his hand up to his chest, the realization hitting him hard. He stared into Sora's face, who was blissfully unaware of what was happening around him. "...Does that mean... that _my_ heart isn't complete?" He closed his eyes, laying his hands on the pod's cool surface. "I hope you understand... that I'm having a hard time taking this in. I'm, I'm a _person_, not some... _shadow_ of someone else...!" he exclaimed, restraining himself from losing control. After several moments of silence, he stepped back.

"...Are my dreams... That island, the castle... Are they... related to Sora?"

"They are Sora's memories, the places he's been to. He has a great burden on his shoulders, but his journey is nearly done. _Nearly_, and what is left will be a true test of his character. It wil not be easy... and he will need your help," she stated. Roxas looked to her and then to the pod, shaking his head.

"_My_ help? I didn't ask to be a part of all this!" he said, clenching his fists. "...This...!"

"...But you already are," came another voice, cold and plain. It echoed throughout the beautiful room, and with it appeared a man, garbed in red cloth. He stepped into sight, his black cape swaying with each step. His face was wrapped up in red, aside from over his left eye and mouth. He eyed Roxas casually, a slight grin forming. "I have been searching," he said calmly, "for one powerful enough... to destroy the Organization."

Roxas ground his teeth, glaring at him. "...Are you talking to me... _or Sora_?" he questioned, his anger flourishing into a concentrated spot. Then, as if from an explosion within himself, something formed in his hands. It was a large key, with a handle and wristguard similar to that of a sword. It was a weapon. "W-What?" he stammered, staring at it in awe.

"...Sora is not ready to face them... in his current state," continued the man, as if the key had never formed. "...He cannot defeat... _him_, even with the other's help. Tell me, boy, can you feel him? Can you feel Sora?"

The boy held the key at the ready, knowledge flowing throughout him. He had used this weapon before, _fought_ with it; he was confident that he could strike this man down, whoever he was. "How about you tell me _this_, first-who are you? And what is this Organization?" He found himself brave, the previous fear dissipating.

The man chuckled, amused at the boy's sudden change. "I am called DiZ," he responded coldly. "...You know the answers to your own questions, however; you have merely forgotten... correct, Namine?"

The girl had been standing off to the side, refusing to be drawn into this conflict. She meekly stared at Roxas, who was spinning his head back and forth between them. "_What_? Namine," he said, using her name for the first time, "what is he talking about?" She saw genuine uncertainty in his eyes, and she suddenly regretted what she had done, although she had been forced to do it in the first place. DiZ laughed, approaching the boy, who jumped back, his weapon at the ready.

"The memories you lost, _Roxas_, were replaced by memories of Sora's, yet they are still there, lost within that fragile, miniscule heart of yours..."

The blond boy tightened his grasp on the key and held it out in front of him, threateningly. "What... What have you done to me?" he shouted before lunging at DiZ and attacking. As he swung, however, the key hit only air, the man having disappeared. He reappeared behind him.

"...So much potential," he said quietly while placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Roxas shook him off and turned, his emotions a garbled mess. "...Just who am I?" he asked, falling to his knees. The Keyblade faded away, his powerful feelings no longer sustaining its presence. The mysterious man stood there, casting a shadow over him.

"...You have a choice. But understand that this choice will not only affect your life from this point on, but also that of everyone you care for. You can either cooperate with me until the inevitable point when you must decide, or you can retreat back into that empty shell you refer to as a life. I know of your recent turmoil, but now... you do not have to remain a mere audience member..."

The boy rose, his head bowed. He had made his decision, and, for the first time, he did not regret his feelings overcoming his reasoning. "Just tell me what I have to do."

**END-PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter One

**OBLIVION-CHAPTER ONE**

His eyes fluttered open, frost biting at his skin. His senses returned to him as he awoke from his long and empty slumber. The gigantic pedals around him flew down, piles of tiny, telescopic ice particles falling as well. He stumbled out from the flower and collapsed, his teeth chattering. Why was it so cold? And, more importantly, where was he?

He rose to his feet, looking at the emptiness that surrounded him. He hugged himself for warmth and looked back at the pod. How had he gotten there? He remembered running after Pluto in that ield, and that man in the black coat... At Hollow Bastion, one had been there too, but he had trouble focusing on the memories, and he felt something lika large, blank spot in his head. In his heart. The Keyblade Master contemplated this, touching the pod with his palm. It was wet with condensation; it was as if it was defrosting.

"Sora!" came a squawck. He spun around to see a shorter person waddling towards him. "Donald!" he exclaimed, running up to him. He smiled; at least there was a familiar face. The duck tapped his chin, eyeing the boy curiously. "Sora, where are we?"

"...I don't know," was the disheartened reply. Sora leaned against the pod, which was drastically warmer by this time. "I don't remember coming to this place, wherever this place _is_..."

"Neither do I," replied Donald. They stood there in silence for a moment, Sora crossing his arms. He _knew_ what happened, but he could not _remember_. No matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to piece together what he recalled last and what was occuring now. He had to have remembered something... no one could forget _everything_ about _something_... could they? Not one detail came up in his mind, it was just... blank.

"...Sora, you look different," said Donald as he pointed at the boy. The brunet male perked up his eyebrows, brought out of his thoughts by the duck.

"Hmm?"

"You look different," he said once more. "You're taller, and your face looks more..." he searched for the right word, "mature?" The Keyblade Master never noticed this before, and he glanced down at his body. His clothes did feel a tad tight, and his hair seemed longer. He looked back at the pod, its crystalline surface mirrorlike. He attempted to study his facial features. He saw some notable differences, but it was nothing major. In fact, to him, it seemed like he had only aged a year. A _year_.

"A year..." he thought aloud, moving away from the pod. "Donald, just how long have we been here?" he questioned, keeping his eyes on his reflection. It sounded like he was trying to confirm something, but Donald had no clue either way.

"I don't know... Hey!" He jumped up in sudden surprise. "Goofy! Where's Goofy?"

"...I'm right here, Donald," said the knight with a chuckle as he staggered out into the open. He hiccupped. "Anyone else think this place is, uh, kind of odd?" Sora looked downwards, at his hands, before coming to a decision.

"Come on, guys," he ordered, nodding towards the door at the far end of the room. "We have to find a way out of here and figure out where we are."

"Not a bad idea," remarked Jiminy as he popped up on Sora's shoulder. The boy nodded and walked up to the door. He opened it without one bit of hesitation, which was most likely why he was so startled by the distortion in the next hallway. Goofy and Donald bumped into him after his abrupt stop, and the duck hopped up.

"What's the deal, Sora?" he complained, but the boy only pointed at it. "...I don't know. Here, you guys have a look..." He stepped to the side to allow them to see the purpleish, swirling vortex in the hallway.

"What do you think it is?" inquired Goofy as he reached out to it. Donald pulled him away quickly, however.

"Don't touch it!" he shouted, but Sora shook his head. He approached the vortex and cast Donald a reassuring glance. "Don't worry, guys... I... I think I've seen this before."

"What are you talking about?" the wizard retorted. Upon seeing the boy reach out for it himself, he bonked him square in the head with his wand. The Keyblade Master shuffled away, rubbing the spot with his hand. He glared at Donald.

"What'd you do that for?" he demanded, rubbing the spot extensively. The mage crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently on the purely white, tiled floor. "It could be dangerous, Sora! How will you find Riku if you're dead?"

"Relax, Donald!" he responded defensively. "I'm aware of that, but... I feel like I've done this before, like it's second nature... Just trust me, okay?"

"Uh huh..." said the duck, turning away. Sora sighed and looked back to the swirling mass of darkness. It _seemed_ harmless... They had been through numerous portals and such before... had they not? He shrugged off the worry. It could not hurt to try, even though Donald had a point, but something like this was not stopping Sora. At least, not yet. Without saying anything more, he walked into the darkness, disappearing. Both of his companions jumped back at this, however Goofy regained his composure quickly.

"Hmm... Come on, Donald. We gotta follow Sora, remember? King's orders."

"Not you too, Goofy!" Donald yelled, but the knight was already gone. With an aggravated sigh, Donald realized he had no choice but to follow.

**---**

The sky was a mixture of fiery red and orange hues, and the clock tower chimed, the bells able to be heard throughout the entirety of Twilight Town. A flock of ravens flew off as three teenagers walked aimlessly in the streets. "So, as far as I'm concerned, Pop's has no business telling me what I shouldn't be doing," fumed the tallest of the tree, a boy with bright, blond curls. He slipped a hand in his olive green pant pocket, sighing.

"Oh, come on Hayner, it's no big deal," commented the other boy energetically. He was shorter than the others and a bit on the chubby side. "He's just looking out for you, you know that."

Hayner stopped, looking up to the sky. "...I dunno. Hey, Olette, what'd do you think?" he asked, glancing at the last teenager, a girl with semi-long hair and a bright orange tank top. She looked up at him, broken out of her thoughts. "...What? Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"About your Mystery Boy?" chuckled the shorter one. "Really, Olette, it's not healthy to obsess over these kind of things."

"Ugh, shut up, Pintz," she replied, folding her arms. "And he's not my _Mystery Boy_... Really, I can't help it."

Hayner grinned. "But you have to admit, it's kind of strange that you're always thinking about him," he teased. She grimaced at them. "Oh, forget you guys!" she said and turned on her heel.

"See what you did now?" Hayner exclaimed to Pintz, who raised up his hands in defense. "_What did I do_?"

Olette sighed again as she left them, closing her eyes. Why could they not remember him? She did, so what could be the problem? The only thing, was his name. She was utterly clueless on the subject of his name, but she could still remember that they used to hang out, all four of them. So, if she could recall his presence, why did they not?

As she walked, however, something suddenly appeared before her. She screamed in surprise, startling both her and the other person. "Whoa, sorry!" said the boy quickly. "I didn't mean to frighten you, I just, I don't know..."

"N-No, it's alright, but how did you-," Olette stopped mid-sentence, frozen by the male's face. It was nearly identical to that of the boy in her dreams, the boy of her memories... but he was not the same. His hair was different-brown, not a dirty blond-, and he wore different clothing. He stared at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked, when suddenly something else appeared behind him, falling atop him, and that was followed by a smaller person. "Agh, Goofy, Donald!" said the teenager as he got up. The other two stood as well, and Hayner and Pintz ran up behind her, fear apparent on their faces.

"Olette!" Hayner exclaimed. "What's wrong? You screamed, and-," He caught sight of Sora and his comrades, and cocked an eyebrow up. "Well... what're you doing screaming about these clowns, Olette? We thought you were being by some of those white creatures," he stated, placing his hands on his hips. Pintz chuckled, putting his hands behind his head.

"Dang, you guys are hilarious! You're not from here, are you? Never seen you around, actually."

"Of course we're not!" hollered Donald. "We don't even know where we are!"

"Yeah," Sora said, running a hand through his hair. "We're a bit lost." Hayner nodded, glancing sideways at the large mansion to his left; they were outside its gates, which were locked tight. "I don't know where you guys are from, but this is Twilight Town. Were you headed somewhere?"

Sora shook his head. "No, in fact, we have no idea how we got here..." He stared at them uncertaintly, thinking about what to say next. "...We don't remember..."

This piece of information interested Olette. No one else remembered that boy she knew of, and these strangers were in something of the same dilemma. 'What's going on here? ...Could it be connected to those white creatures...?'

"Don't remember, eh?" the blond boy said, rubbing his chin. He glanced at Olette and Pintz, and cleared his throats. "How about this, then. You guys can come and stay at our little hideout until you figure out what to do. The town's been in a bit of a ruckus recently, and you'd be safer there, I guess."

Sora smiled. "Uh, sure, why not?"

**---**

The sound of the train was loud and clear in the somewhat large, musty room. Several bookshelves lined the walls, and multiple, tattered chairs were located throughout the room. There was a sofa as well, and an old, broken record player in the corner. "Have a seat," said Pintz as he plopped down on a chair, drumming his fings on the armrest. Sora and Donald sat down on the sofa, and Goofy got into a chair nearby. Hayner remained standing, looking up at the ceiling.

"...That mansion you guys were standing around, do you know anything about it?" Sora shrugged at this, leaning forward just slightly. "Why should we? I told you, we've never been here before."

He nodded, taking out a candy stick from his pocket. "I know, I know, I was just making sure... It's just there's been these shady people going into that place and coming out, but you guys don't look like them."

"I saw some around the train station, too," said Pintz casually. "One or two of them boarded."

Sora seemed concerned by this, but he had no idea why this was important. "So?"

"Well," began Hayner seriously, "around the time they started coming around, these white creatures showed up. Weird little things. We've seen a few jumping around the place, but they've been increasing in number."

Donald leaned a little closer to Sora, whispering, "...Think they're Heartless?"

"I don't know," responded the Keyblade Master, but Hayner seemed oblivious to this. "But, since you guys aren't sure about what to do, why don't you go and visit the old man who lives out in the mountains? They say he's something of a wizard or something."

"A wizard?" asked Goofy. "Why'd we want to go see a wizard?"

Hayner shrugged. "I dunno, but he might be able to help you with whatever you're trying to do. You can get to his home by taking the train," he said, pointing upwards. Sora folded his arms, pondering this. He looked to Donald and Goofy, but they only returned the stare.

"Are you sure this train can take us there?"

"...The train can go anywhere," answered Olette, her gaze on the floor. Hayner sighed and popped the Poxy stick into his mouth. The brunet boy stood up. "Okay, take us to the train."

**END-CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Chapter Two

**OBLIVION-CHAPTER TWO**

"Axel, the Superior wants to speak with you."

The red-haired, Eighth member did not look up at Demyx from his seat in one of the common rooms. He had his feet propped up on the table with his hands cupped behind his head. He blinked a couple of times and leaned back. "Why?" The other member shrugged, scratching his head. He eyed Axel tiredly.

"How should I know? Saix is the one who told me."

"Then why didn't Saix come to tell me himself?" inquired Axel plainly. He cast a sideways glance at Demyx, who sighed.

"Oh, come on, Axel! What's the deal with you, man? You've been acting so... _iffy_ recently."

"I'm not acting 'iffy'," retorted Axel as he got up, "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Sure... whatever. And the Superior wants to talk _now_, so don't be wasting time."

"Why bother? You do all the time wasting yourself," he said with a grin before walking past him and out of the room. He dropped the smirk quickly, though; he spotted Luxord nearby, and they locked eyes for a moment.

Recent times had been trying for Axel. Ever since his mission at Castle Oblivion had been completed, things seemed to be going rather speedily downhill. Roxas acted strangely for a short period of time before disappearing completely. The remaining members also held a great distrust for Axel, most believing he had been involved in the elimination of Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. He admitted that Vexen was a necessary sacrifice in order to catch Marluxia and Larxene, but he claimed no involvement in the deaths of the other two. It was a partial lie, but since Axel's discovery of Roxas in Twilight Town, his respect for the Organization in general, and, to a lesser extent, his respect for his fellow members, had fallen entirely to rockbottom.

He made his way gradually to the Superior's office, which was found at the highest floor of the mansion they used as headquarters. In fact, their leader rarely came down to the hidden basement levels. Going through a route alternate to that of the secret stairwell, he traversed through several rooms until entering the foyer. He took a breath and ascended the stairs, finally reaching the door to the office. He stopped short, however, hearing a voice within. "...should keep better tabs on Sora!" came the muffled shouts. Xigbar, of all people. Axel snickered and turned the doorknob, distracting the senior memer from his heated complaining. With his one, efficient eye he glared at Axel before turning back to the Superior, who sat with his back to them, staring out the window.

"I saw what he is capable of, and we'll be in a real dilemma if he finds us as enemies! Especially with that DiZ flashing his little lackeys all over the place! It makes a difference! I think-,"

"Xigbar," said the superior cooly, and that single word silenced him lightning fast, even if he was rather reluctant to do so. "I am well aware of Sora's increasing strength, however, at the moment we cannot concern ourselves with him. He is a liability, of course, but please try to direct your energy towards something more productive for our cause."

"_Our cause_? Sir, if Sora-,"

"Enough, Xigbar. You are dismissed... Yet, please tell me, where is the Keyblade Master headed to next?" he asked, the Second stopping right beside Axel.

"...Some castle, I think where Xaldin is at the moment."

"Alright, you may go."

Xigbar growled at Axel before leaving, but the redhead only stood still and expressionless. The Superior leaned forward in his chair, resting his chin on his fists. "The sky is so very... beautiful, is it not, Axel?"

Was he actually asking his opinion on something? On the rare occassions the Superior would speak to you specifically, he usually never shared an actual _discussion_ with you. Axel tensed and folded his arms. "It's better at night, when you can see the stars," he answered, receiving a light chuckle.

"Had I asked you that when you first joined our ranks, I am quite positive your answer would have been different. Even though his time with us was relatively short, he certainly influenced you, correct? Please, have a seat."

He pulled the chair out and sat, inspecting the variety of objects that adorned the walls. The fire was burning in the small fireplace, and the First turned his chair around, spinning to the front. Axel remained stonefaced, looking into the Superior's eyes underneath his hood. "...Why did you ask for me?" he questioned, letting his arms rest on the chair's own.

"Is it that surprising that I wished to speak with you?"

"Yes, it is, because you _never_ speak with us, but I could care less. You brought me here for a reason, and I'm really not in the mood for 'a talk'."

The Superior mimiced Axel's posture, but varied it by resting his head on his right fist. In this way Axel could see his face partially, but only the area around his mouth. "Then I suppose I made a mistake by choosing you, however, what is on your mind, Axel?"

"...You're not my parent," Axel responded rather assertively. "I can take care of myself."

"...Of course you can," said the Superior mockingly. He smiled smugly under his hood, unbeknowest to Axel, who fidgeted uncomfortably. The younger man glanced at the fire.

"I know why you told him about Sora."

"Do you? Well, then, please tell."

Axel looked up at him, inside burning with hate. Just who did he think he was, toying with everyone like this? He _knew_ he was smirking under that hood, enjoying this "discussion". "It's pretty obvious if you ask me. Isn't DiZ supposed to be our enemy? Don't you think it's ironic that you've had private meetings with him?"

"He and I do not share an alliance, if that is what you are implying, Axel."

"That's exactly what I'm implying. You two want to join him and Sora back together, don't you? I can't concieve why, but you do."

The Superior chuckled once more. Axel, of course, felt a bead of sweat falling down the side of his face. No matter what he said or did, his superior would always have an advantage over him. It was impossible to "win" this discussion, but he had to try; he was so close to the truth, he could not let it slip away.

"And when, Axel, did you begin to abide by the Organization's beliefs?"

He could have walked away then and there, left this "conversation" behind him, but he pressed on, although he was losing his control. "Even if I don't agree with _their_ beliefs, you obviously aren't acting in the Organization's favor." At this, and it seemed like he had been restraining himself, the Superior laughed. It was a laugh that signaled his triumph over Axel, a laugh that chilled him straight to the bone.

"You amuse me, Axel. Just when did the favor of the Organization matter to you? You were always the black sheep, a minor splotch I could have easily swept away. But it is what makes you that black sheep, your defiant and headstrong nature, that elevates you to a level higher than each of the other members. We are the only ones in the Organization, as was Roxas, that have that particular quality about ourselves. We stand on the same level, but stare off in opposite directions."

He was trying to distract him, but Axel would not be broken down. "So you admit it, then? You admit that you don't give a damn about what happens to the Organization?"

"The Organization was crumbling long before Roxas joined its ranks, and even if you were to inform the others that their superior has betrayed them, are you sure they would even offer an ear to your claims? They distrust you as much as you distrust them, Axel. They... are like dogs. They follow my orders without a second thought. I could easily have one of them eliminate you, but that is merely an example. They would, ultimately, see you as the traitor."

The First searched Axel's face for any signs of weakness, but he kept them well hidden. Axel stood up and walked over to the door. "...I'll kill you all if you try anything with Roxas, you hear me?"

"If Roxas still exists, you mean, correct?"

Axel stopped and clenched his fists, closing his eyes. A spark of flame ignited in his hand, but the Superior had turned his chair to it's previous way, allowing him view of Twilight Town from the window. "You may go now, Axel," he said. "Do what you wish, but keep in mind that your actions will always have consequences, positive or negative. I believe you know what is best for yourself."

"It isn't just for myself," Axel responded, but the Superior remained quiet. The flame died out, and he left.

---

Hayner had finished his Poxy stick by the time they reached the train station. The walk had been fairly short, and during that time Sora and his two compatriots took in the sights around them. This Twilight Town was an amazing spectacle, and for a moment the Keyblade Master thought about how it would be nice to settle here after his journey was over. But then he remembered his island. That... was _his_ place. It was peaceful there, when the stars would shine and the waves came slowly in to the shore... He snuck out one night, just to be at that beach, although his parents gave him a stern talking when they found out. Riku had laughed, saying how girly he had acted.

Of course, that was Riku, and it was his responsibility to sustain that side of Sora, although the brunet knew the older boy felt similarly about it. Then there had been Kairi... she had honestly admitted to doing the same thing several times before. She suggested they do it together sometime, dragging Riku along if necessary. And the raft... no doubt it was driftwood, floating out in the ocean somewhere. They had gone through all that work... and for what? To be responsible for the fate of all the other worlds out there? Just his luck. Just _their_ luck. Kairi did not deserve this, and neither did Riku.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Hayner as he nodded towards the train as it stopped at the platform. Sora looked up, eyes widening in awe at the train. It was the type of thing he remembered seeing in the picture books his mother would read to him when he was a child, the type of thing he dreamed about riding for years.

"It's... great," said Sora while he took a few steps toward it.

Hayner tapped his forehead, looking back at the boy. "...Funny, I remember _someone_ saying the same thing..."

"What are you talking about, Hayner?" inquired Pintz, and Olette glanced at the oldest boy suspiciously.

"Agh, it's nothing... So, are you guys getting on or what?" He turned his attention to Goofy and Donald, who stepped beside Sora.

"...You're sure this train... that it-,"

"Yeah, we're sure. Look, over there." Hayner stared off into the distance, in the direction the train would go after they boarded. Sora did as told, and the others slowly followed suit. "They say the train can go to places beyond Twilight Town... they say to other _worlds_." The stars were slightly visible now, glimmering in the hazy sky. "Personally, I have my doubts, but if what they say is true, then I wouldn't worry."

"...Maybe..." Olette murmured, "...maybe _he_ came from another world..." Pintz rolled his eyes. "Don't start with _that_, again, Olette. Mystery Boy doesn't exist, we've been through it tons of times already."

"Mystery Boy?" questioned Goofy, but Hayner turned to Sora. "You better get a move on before you miss your ride."

"...Yeah," said Sora. "Come on guys, and... thanks, I guess."

"Don't thank us," stated Pintz, "we'd be doing ourselves a crime if we didn't help out a bunch of clowns like you three." The Keyblade Master and his friends chuckled before he slid the train door open. They climbed in and said their farewells when suddenly the door closed, and they were forced to find themselves a place to sit. The other three waved goodbye as the train started off almost immediately.

"So... is it just going to take us there?" asked Goofy curiously. Sora shrugged and stared out at the moving scenery, catching a glimpse of a figure cloaked in black atop a building. The person was hooded, but Sora could feel whoever it was staring right back at him, but the train sailed past, and the person ended up a small, black dot before just disappearing into the distance.

**END-CHAPTER TWO**


	4. Chapter Three

**OBLIVION-CHAPTER THREE**

He moved swiftly through the alleyways and rooftops, his black wardrobe doing a poor job of blending himself in. He was determined to search the entirety of Twilight Town, but for each second that passed, his spirit died down. The town was vast, but his target was not a usual one. If he had already discovered about his identity, and he most likely had, then it would be dreadfully difficult. Especially if that DiZ had found him. That was the only answer, though; it had been a little over a month since he found him here, since he interrupted _The Struggle_ to try and reason with him. But he had no idea who Axel was. And that was what hurt the most, the fact that saving him was nearly impossible.

However, he had to try. The other members would serve as no help, and the Superior... Axel had no idea where he stood. He tugged on his hood and leaped down to the street below, something dark flashing forward in the corner of his eye. It caught him in midair, but he had enough time to summon a chakram in a burst of fire. The black blade met the burning red disc, and Axel landed awkwardly onto the street, the tip of the blade catching his uniform and tipping him forward. His attacker, wearing an identical outfit, frowned under his hood.

"A fire-and-wind wheel, eh...? So, you must be Number Eight of the Organization Thirteen: Axel," said the person cooly, tightening his grip on the sword; it was shaped in the form of a bat wing, a murky, jade eye planted above the handle.

"Yep, that's me," replied Axel shakily, glancing down at the other's weapon. "And you must be..."

"Not often you find a live one of yours roaming around; just what are you doing?" interrogated Riku, silver strands poking out from under his hood. Axel wondered on what he should say, his mind wracking. Whatever he said, he had to choose his words carefully.

"...What about you? Have you been following me?"

"You're in no position to ask questions," stated the boy, jabbing the point of the Soul Eater forward slightly.

"I won't try anything, really," he said. "You can put your little toy away. I have."

Riku looked down at Axel's hands, but it did little to persuade him. "Answer my question, first. Maybe then we'll discuss how I'll treat you."

'Gee, touchy...' groaned the redhead inwardly. Sighing, he fidgeted. "I was just looking for someone, but... now I doubt I'll find him around here. There, happy?" Riku let his arm fall slowly, the Soul Eater vanishing in a flash of light. He folded his arms and bowed his head, thinking. Axel stared at him quizzically, until he noticed something white move behind a building. 'A Nobody...' He glanced over his shoulder to see another. "We're being watched," he stated, nodding in their direction. "We'll talk somewhere else."

Riku looked up, tilting his head to the side. "...Follow me."

So they started a brisk walk eastward, keeping their voices low as they went. "What type are they?" asked the silver-haired teenager.

"Meh, Berserkers."

"So that means..."

"Number Seven: Saix..."

They reached a rundown building at the end of the street. Riku pushed the door open, its hinges squeaking with age. He motioned for Axel to get inside, all the while checking for any signs of more Berserkers. They were dangerous Nobodies, and if too many happened to attack, their chances of victory were slim. He pulled the door closed and shook his hood off. "Those Nobodies weren't after me; I would've spotted them." He glared at Axel harshly. "I find it a bit hard to believe that one member would be spying on another..."

Axel let out a half-hearted laugh. "Relax, kid," he said while pulling down his own hood. "we're talking about Saix here. The guy's hated my guts for no good reason since day one. He's obviously trying to pin me down with something so that the Superior will boot me out of my spot in the Organization. Believe me, had it been up to Saix, I'd probably be dead."

"So who you're trying to find... it isn't something you were assigned to do?"

Axel leaned against the wall, flicking a speck of lint from his sleeve. "...No, but I don't think the Superior cares about what I do or don't. We don't exactly see eye-to-eye anyway."

"Ah, so Saix's objective to get you out won't be fulfilled?"

"I doubt it," responded Axel with certainty. "but he could rally up the other members. They all practically despise me, well, maybe not Demyx, but he isn't a threat, either way. Then again, it all depends if the Superior wants me out of the picture."

Riku nodded and peeked out of a dust-filled window. He saw a figure in the distance, but did not bother to mention it. "...Where do you think the person you're looking for is?"

Axel smirked. "Actually, I was hoping you could help me out with that."

"Hmm?"

"You're an associate of DiZ's, right? I know I'm in no position to ask this, being on a totally different side then you guys-,"

Riku held up a hand to stop. "I doubt DiZ would consider you an enemy. You haven't acted hostile, and, from what I can assume, you're not working in the Organization's favor. Perhaps we _could_ help you."

Axel shrugged. "...This person I'm searching for... I think he would be where Sora is."

Riku's gaze traveled downward, but his expression was like stone. "...I take it you mean his Nobody, Roxas."

"...Yeah." Both were quiet for a moment, but Riku closed his eyes. "I have no clue where he is, unfortunately. I fought him before, _there_, but after that DiZ took him to Twilight Town, and that was the last I saw of him. Besides..." he looked to the side, "when I encountered Sora earlier, I never saw him in that world."

Axel sighed and shook his head. "I guess it'll be harder than I thought. _A lot _harder."

Riku tapped his chin. "...Maybe not. I'll discuss it with DiZ, and... I'll try to get back to you."

"Really?" Axel's grin returned. "I'd appreciate it, but I won't just be sitting around, waiting."

"That's fine, just don't get in over your head."

---

The train departed, leaving Sora, Donald, and Goofy standing before a rather large, brick house. There was a fountain, broken and chipped, spewing out gushes of water in the center of the area. Grass was withered away, and the brick pavement had eroded in several places. Donald adjusted his cap.

"Is this the magician's home?" he huffed. Goofy scratched his ear softly. "I think it is... Where else would we be?"

"Come on," commanded Sora suddenly in a determined manner, stepping up to the door. He knocked lightly on the wood. He moved back, waiting. A few minutes passed, the fountain spurted, the sun melted into the horizon... The door shifted slightly, a zephyr coming from within. "Please, come in," came a raspy, yet powerful voice. Sora glanced back at the other two before going inside; they followed him into the foyer of the house.

A cauldron was bubbling in a nearby firehalf, and multiple bookshelves, their volumes old and ragged, were found at various points in the place. From atop the stairs, the voice greeted them. "Welcome, travelers, welcome... Make yourselves at home, please." Three chairs popped into existence through a puff of smoke behind them, but Sora looked up at the old man, who was dressed in light blue robes with a very pointy hat. A grand, white beard extended from his chin to his ankles, and he returned Sora's gaze. The Keyblade Master tensed; this man gave off a powerful aura. There was no doubt he was the wizard Hayner spoke of, but even before he could utter a single syllable, the wizard spoke again.

"I know why you have ventured here, young Sora, along with Donald and, of course, Goofy. I am indeed the sorcerer you are in search of: Yensid."

"Yensid?" Donald exclaimed in disbelief. "The same Yensid that was the king's mentor?" The old man laughed, descending the stairs.

"Yes, yes, however, it has been a good time since I have seen your king. Tell me, how is he? Oh-forgive me. He is, in fact, the one you are trying to locate!" Yensid berated himself quietly, drawing a breath. "Do not worry, I believe your king is doing extremely well. But you have not come to discuss that, no, no, no... You have come to discuss the current crisis. I am correct, am I not?"

"Crisis?" Goofy asked, and the wizard nodded. "The door to the World of Darkness was opened, and one seeks to reopen it, now that's its location has been discovered."

"Discovered?" Sora inquired.

"Yes, the endless abyss at the center of its world. The darkest of darkest... If one were to tap into its black depths, and somehow harness the massive power that would surge through their bodies..."

"But we closed the door," protested Sora. "Us three, and Riku and the king! Could it be opened again...?"

"Any door can be opened... with the correct key," stated Yensid as he stroked his beard. He studied Sora thoroughly, pointing at him with an aged finger. "Show me the strength of your heart, young Keyblade Master." Sora narrowed his brows, taken aback.

"Huh?"

"The Keyblade-summon it."

Sora nodded hurriedly and took a deep breath. He put his hand out, a golden light spawning from it. The light took the shape of the Keyblade. The brunet smiled; his "amnesia" had bore no effect on his ability to summon the weapon. Holding it out for Yensid to see, the wizard smiled ecstatically and nodded feverishly. "You've done it, Sora! You've mastered the Keyblade!" The boy grinned, waving it around a bit. But suddenly, he felt a tug in his chest; a small one, but he noticed the Keyblade fade just the tiniest fraction in that second. He dismissed it quickly.

Yensid cleared his throat and produced a long, wooden wand. "I suppose, then, that I must grant you a gift," he said with delight, but Sora appeared puzzled.

"Gift?"

"Yes, now please remain still. This should only take a moment..." Light engulfed Sora's body, and in its wake his clothes had been replaced by more fitting ones, the color of black. He eyed himself, turning his head and twisting around to glimpse at every part of his new attire.

"What's this?" he asked, tugging at the jacket.

"This," Yensid proclaimed," is my gift to you, Keyblad Master. These clothes will allow you to merge the power of your heart with another, yoelding great power. I will leave it up to you to decide on how to use it." Somewhere in the building a clocl chimed, and Yensid waved them away. "Well, now, you must be going. No sense in keeping you here for tea." He shooed them out the door, despite their protests, and Sora frowned.

"He didn't even explain anything to us!" he vented. "All he did was make me more confused..."

"Poor you," came a sneer. The trio of duck, dog, and boy spun around to see a person wearing a black coat standing near the fountain. He was hooded, and seemed to be of similar height when compared to Sora. He shook his head disappointedly. "_You're_ Sora?" he inquired disgustedly. "...I can't believe I'm a shadow of _you_."

Sora scowled at the tone of his voice. "Hey, you're that person I saw on the way here! Who are you?" The hooded boy chuckled slyly.

"Wow, you're _so_ perceptive, Mr. Obvious. It doesn't take a genius to piece two-and-two together. I've been following you since you waked up."

"Does that mean you know how we got there?" asked Goofy; the boy just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," he replied, jamming a finger in Sora's direction. "I'm here to settle things with him, not answer questions." Sora scratched his head, bewildered at what this boy was saying.

"Wait a second, just _what_ are you talking about?" demanded the Keyblade Master. The other boy merely flicked his wrist out, his tone changing drastically.

"Draw your weapon," he commanded sternly.

"_What_?"

"I said, _draw your weapon_!" repeated the boy, the Oathkeeper appearing in his right hand. In his left, Oblivion formed. Sora gasped in shock.

"Keyblades! But how are you able to-," He could not finish as the mysterious boy rushed at him, Keyblades being flicked around in countless circles and manuevers. Donald uttered a warning, but Sora stood his ground. The Oathkeeper moved dowanward to strike him...

It was met by the Kingdom Key. Gritting his teeth, Sora met the boy's gaze. "I don't know who you are, but... if you want a fight, bring it on!" He pushed him away, taking up an offensive stance. The hooded boy smirked, his face caught in shadow as Donald and Goofy took their places alongside the brunet.

"If you mess with Sora, you mess with us too!" said Goofy, pulling up his shield.

"Yeah!" remarked Donald. The boy chuckled once more, cocking his head to the side.

"Really...?" The Keyblades flashed forward; streams of light bombarded them as a black shape plowed forward. Sora dashed forward, meeting the boy, Keyblades clashing against each other. Donald and Goofy were stopped momentarily by the magic attack, but already the two Keyblade wielders were locking weapons in a tight struggle.

"Just who do you think you are?" Sora asked fiercely, trying to hold back the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The other boy ground his teeth. "Who do I think _I_ am?" he spat back. "It's because of you that I'm like this! _I won't fade away_!" With all his strength he twirled around and knocked Sora against the fountain. He rolled out of the way as the opposing Keyblades ripped through the fountain, sending chunks of stone flying in every direction.

Sora eyed him wearily, holding the Kingdom Key off to the side. 'How can he use Keyblades...? And... those are the keychains _I_ have...' The boy dismissed his Keyblades, turning to Sora.

"This isn't over yet. You haven't proved your worth..." He then ran off, the brunet calling out to him to stop, but he did not, instead disappearing over a hill.

Sora glanced at his companions, nodding toward the train. "...Come on guys, let's get going."

**END CHAPTER THREE**


End file.
